letsplayfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:New LPers
ATTN: New Let's Players who want to be added to the list! You can easily add yourself to this page or any other page in the wiki once you register an account. You do not have to ask someone to add you. Some people seem to be really confused about this, so let me tell you how to add yourself. You can just go to the page you want to edit, click edit, and then click the link button, it looks like a chain link. If that doesn't work change the page mode from "Visual" to "Source" and use this code. YOURUSERNAME - (Number of Subscribers) Description of your channel, let's play style, types of games you play etc. If you still do not understand or need more information about linking your page read the official guide. Good luck Karma 12 (talk) 01:45, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Suggestions for what to do with this page. So this page has a problem. It isn't supposed to be a place where you put a channel and then it stays there forever. After a some time (how long also needs to be established) you need to be removed because you aren't new anymore. That's basically impossible the way the list is currently set up so I've got a couple of ideas on how to (hopefully) fix it . *We could break it up into sections by starting month. You simply place your channel in that months section and at the beginning each month I'll delete the section that's no longer "new". *We could make it mandatory for people to put the date they started in their entry. *We could just delete the page and never worry about it again. If we don't remove the page we need to decide on a firm time frame for being "new". I'm thinking somewhere between 3-6 months. Inutsu (talk) 08:35, October 3, 2014 (UTC) : I'm leaning towards getting rid of the page. It simply fractures LPers away from the main list into two separate lists that have to be maintained. Plus, it's hard to determine what's new. For instance, my YouTube channel had been around for years before I ever did anything with it. Was it new when I first registered it? Or is it still new now? Too much of a semantics argument. ⇒SWATJester Son of the Defender 12:32, October 3, 2014 (UTC) :: I was hoping you'd say that. I'll give it a couple days in case anyone else wants to throw in their two cents (doubtful but you never know) and if no one objects I'll scrap it. OBJECTION! I object, because this page is very helpful to some Lpers, because they're getting the small advertising they need. And who knows who's going to be the next top LPer? One of these people could become that with the help of this page. Phillip.pirrup.737 (talk) 15:06, October 4, 2014 (UTC)Phillip.Pirrup 737 : I disagree with this in its entirety. Partially because I think you're overestimating this wiki's ability to influence and advertise, but even if you're not I think your reasoning runs directly counter to the direction the wiki is taking. This isn't supposed to be a place for people to advertise themselves, it's supposed to be a place people interested in Let's Plays can find information on LPs, LPers, and all things related to them. The point isn't to give people a platform, it's to give them information. : I'm sure good reasons for this page to stay exist but advertising isn't one of them. This wiki has seen enough of that over the years. Inutsu (talk) 16:05, October 4, 2014 (UTC) : ^^ That. If you can show examples of someone getting a ton of subs from being listed on the new LPers page, I'm sure there'd be value in keeping it. But then again, if they have so many subs, they don't belong on this page anyway so.... ⇒SWATJester Son of the Defender 19:46, October 4, 2014 (UTC)